In a Moment
by XtremeMNCowgirl
Summary: <html><head></head>Meet John…Meet Adelaide. In a moment, the fireworks that went off between them were undeniable. Life will never be the same.</html>


**I don't own John Cena or anyone WWE-related! No suing me! Please read and review!**

Meet John. John is your typical guys' guy. He likes sports, video games with his buddies, and Liam Neeson movies. But, he's also a romantic through and through. He likes to make sure his girl is happy and satisfied. He's a professional wrestler for the WWE and is gone a lot, so finding a girl that is true and honest can be a challenge. He's divorced, a bit gun-shy of dating….that's why he's here. And because his friends made him.

Meet Adelaide. She goes by Addie. Addie is your typical girls' girl. She likes to go for mani/pedis with her best friend Maggie, she likes cocktail parties and likes to have fun. She currently handles all of the bookwork and benefits for a small company in town and is quite busy. She is a bit jaded when it comes to love, she hasn't had the best of luck with guys…that's why she's here. And because her best friend made her.

"This is stupid, I don't want to do this." John said as he turned to face his friends. "Honestly, I'm ok with spending the rest of my life alone."

"You know damn well you're not happy. You're just too stubborn to admit it. Now, you're here at the launch party of this killer club, enjoy yourself and mingle." John's buddy Rob chimed in.

He rolled his eyes and walked into the crowd and sighed. John hated singles nights at clubs. Plus he didn't want to meet a woman at a club. There wasn't a lot of hope in his mind. As he walked to the bar, he overheard two girls arguing.

"This is stupid, why did you drag me here?" Addie said to Maggie.

"Because we're single girls and this club is supposed to be HOT. Why not live it up at a singles night here?" Maggie replied. "Addie, go get a drink and throw yourself into the mix."

John couldn't help but smile, he wasn't the only one who felt this way. Not wanting to look like he was eavesdropping, he continued making his way to the bar. He ordered a beer and looked around the massive crowd.

Across the club was a girl walking up the stairs towards the bathrooms. She had on a purple, sparkly dress with silver heels. She had her dark brown hair down in ringlets around her shoulders. The girl stopped halfway up the stairs and turned around so John could see her face. Big brown eyes, incredible smile with a couple cute dimples to boot, the girl was so pretty. She smiled his direction at first, then turned and waved to someone then turned back and continued on her mission. Now that was the girl he should be here with…but instead he was here with…"

"Yo John! Come on, we got VIP service tonight." Rob said interrupting his thoughts.

"What?" John asked snapping back to reality.

"Andy got us a spot in the VIP area, let's go." Rob said leading John away.

Before he knew it, the night was over and so was the thought of ever meeting the mystery girl.

**ONE YEAR LATER…**

It was the annual Make-a-Wish gala. It was a major fundraiser and was always a good time. This year John had been asked not only to attend, but to receive an award in honor of the multiple wishes he had granted over the years and was still granting.

"Dude, look at this turn out, this is going to be a nice evening." John's buddy Rob said as he patted him on the back. "Too bad you brought me as your date."

John chuckled, "Nyeh…it's all good. Just don't expect anything later."

The guys laughed and headed to the guest book.

As they waited in line, they could hear a couple girls laughing. John looked and couldn't believe his eyes. There, just a few people ahead of them, one of the laughing girls looked just like the mystery girl from last year. There was no way it could be her….could it? They way her ringlets fell just past her shoulder blades, but this time she was wearing a burgundy gown with silver heels.

The couple ahead of John and Rob stepped out of line and walked away so now John was right behind her.

The girl looked over her shoulder and smiled. Why did the guy behind her look so familiar? She looked at him with a questioning look, "Have we met before?"

Rob burst into laughter, "Oldest pick-up line EVER. Of course you probably think he looks familiar, he…"

As the girl shot Rob a look John quickly stepped between them, "Um, no, I don't think so. But I'm John." And he held out his hand.

She smiled and shook it, "Adelaide. But you can call me Addie."

Addie's friend Maggie looked over to see what Addie was doing curiously. Rob smiled at Maggie, but she didn't seem to give him much attention.

"What brings you to the gala?" John asked her. He had been to these for the last couple of years, but couldn't recall seeing her.

"Actually, I won the tickets at a silent auction I attended. What about you?" Addie replied.

"What about him? Are you kidding me?! HE'S…"

"About to sign the guest book and ask you if you'd like a drink." John said quickly cutting Rob off.

Addie smiled, "I would like that. Maggie, I'll catch up with you in a bit."

Maggie nodded with a smile and watched John walk off with Addie.

"So Maggie…what do you say you and I?" Rob began to say, but Maggie promptly turned away from him and began to walk away as she said, "No way."

John smiled, "Well I must say, you look very beautiful tonight."

Addie blushed, "Why thank you. You look very handsome as well. But I have to admit, you honestly look familiar."

"Well…I'm…" John started to say when someone walked up to the two of them.

"John there you are! Official award winner of the night." The man said proudly. "We're so honored to have you here tonight, I know there's a pay-per-view coming up but still you made time for us. Thank you Mr. Cena."

John smiled proudly, "You're very welcome Mr. Sanderson. Thank you for having me and honoring me in such a prestigious way. And I wouldn't have missed this. Thanks again for the honor." And he reached out and shook the gentleman's hand.

Addie smiled as she watched the two interact. Once Mr. Sanderson walked away, Addie turned to him, "Award winner? Mr. Cena? Of course I feel like you're familiar-looking."

Now it was his turn to blush, "Well, guilty as charged. But, I do think I know why you think I look familiar. You can call me crazy but I think I saw you awhile ago."

"What?! Where?"

"The launch party for Drink, that club downtown. Were you there?" He asked.

"Umm…yeah, actually yes I was. Maggie dragged me to that horrible singles night. I can't believe you remember that. How did you see me? I don't remember talking to you." She recalled curiously.

"Well, you didn't actually talk to me. But, I saw you walking up the stairs, then my buddy distracted me and I lost sight of you. So I never did get the chance to come and introduce myself. But once I saw you, I wondered why I was there with Rob instead of being there with you." John confessed.

Addie looked slightly disturbed, maybe not in a bad way, but she was definitely taken aback. "You remember me from when I was walking up the stairs? Wow."

"Yeah I know, kinda crazy. But, tell me about yourself." He could sense she was a bit startled so he wanted to get to know her more. Especially since he felt like maybe it was fate that they were running into each other again.

Soon the two were laughing and talking like old friends. They were surprised at how much they had in common. And John watched as people from the crowd approached him to talk and she was always nice and polite and never came off as rude or irritated. He loved her laid-back, easy-going personality.

And as far as Addie was concerned, she really liked John. She had always envisioned herself with a guy who liked sports and didn't mind her crazy friend. They had joked about how silly and crazy their friends were.

Maggie and Rob came over to them as it was time to get seated. Since John was a guest of honor, he was to sit at the head table with his plus one. John looked over at Rob, "Hey, any chance you would mind hanging out with Maggie and I can have this night with Addie?"

"What?! Seriously? You're ditching me for this girl? Of course it's cool. Good luck buddy." Rob said with a laugh as he slapped John on the back. "I'll hang out with her friend."

"Thanks dude, I owe you one. I really think she's special." John replied with a smile. Then he walked over to where Addie and Maggie were sitting.

"Oh my god, he's SO incredible. He's very nice and I can't help but melt with his smile." Addie confessed.

"Hey John!" Maggie said over Addie's shoulder. Addie's eyes popped open wide and she instantly turned 75 shades of red.

"Hi Maggie. I really hate to do this, but I was wondering if you would mind sharing your date with me tonight. I'd like to dine with her up at the front table. Rob said he'd be more than happy to join you." John asked.

"Well, I supposed I can part ways with her for the evening." Maggie said teasingly.

"Addie, would you like to join me for dinner?" John asked her as he reached out his hand to her.

She smiled and nodded her head, "I would like that, thank you." And she took his hand and they headed to the head table.

Together they sat and laughed and smiled throughout the dinner and presentation. He smiled and reached over and held her hand as she teared up watching the Make-a-Wish kids video and then smiled proudly as she applauded John receiving his award.

After the dinner, the four of them met up and had another drink. John and Addie were lost in conversation when one of her favorite songs came on. Her head popped up, "Oh my god! This is my song! Come dance with me." She grabbed his hand excitedly and led him out to the dance floor.

John chuckled, "Boy are you random. This must be one really great song."

She wrapped her arms around him and began to sway to the music. John smiled as he watched her relax a bit and just melt into the song. Addie was mouthing the words as they spun around beneath the lights. Her eyes opened and she looked into John's eyes with a hint of a smile.

He leaned in and gave her a very gentle kiss. "I'd like to see you again."

Addie's smile doubled in size and she nodded, "I would like that."

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have a flight to catch in a little while. Can we exchange numbers?" John asked as he held her close.

"Sure, let's go." Addie smiled.

Addie and John walked to a table and they took turns programming their numbers into each others' phones. They laughed and took crazy pictures with each others' phones then finally John had to go. Rob came walking over to them, "Sorry to interrupt playtime, but we have a plane to catch."

"Yeah I know." John said quietly. "Well Addie, it's been a helluva night. I'll text you."

She smirked, "You better."

Without skipping a beat, John stepped in and kissed her good night. "Good night Adelaide."

"Good night John. Nice to meet you Rob." Addie replied.

"You too Addie." Rob said. "Now let's go John."

"Yeah, yeah." John said as they walked out the door.

**SO….what's going to happen from here? Will John text Addie? What all will Addie's BFF Maggie say? Please read and review and express your thoughts on what pops in your head while you read this! Thanks guys!**


End file.
